Hvorfor USA gik ind i Koreakrigen
Lavet af Lea, Pernille, Mai-Britt, Emilie R. og Julie J. thumb|Under Den Kolde Krig kæmpede de to supermagter USA og Sovjetunionen mod hinanden i Korea. Koreakrigen var en kampplads under Den Kolde Krig mellem kommunismen, i form af Kina og Sovjetunionen og det liberalistiske U.S.A, trods det at Sydkorea officielt blev forsvaret af FN bestod 90 % af de allierede tropper af amerikanske soldater og var ledet af en amerikansk general. Hele processen var sat i gang af U.S.A. Kampen mod kommunismen var i høj grad understøttet af den amerikanske indenrigspolitik. Joseph McCarthy (Amerikansk politikker og senator) havde sin storhedstid samtidig med Koreakrigen og den amerikanske angst for kommunister var meget udbredt. Efter 2. Verdenskrig havde U.S.A. en økonomisk højkonjunktur på grund af et enormt byggeboom og lavrentepolitik i landet og stigende produktivitet indenfor Forsvaret. Forsvarsudgifterne steg voldsomt under Den Kolde Krig pga. den store oprustning hvilket skyldtes våbenkapløbet. Koreakrigen var på mange måder et klimaks under Den Kolde Krig, hvor forholdet mellem de to supermagter definitivt blev fastsat. Tidslinje 10. – 11. august 1945 Obersterne Dean Rusk og Charles H. Bonesteel modtager en ordrer fra det amerikanske krigsministerium: de skal finde et passende sted at dele Korea mellem USA og sovjetunionen. De peger på den 38. breddegrad idet dette vil give USA en stor bid af øen og vil give USA mulighed for at råde over hovedstaden Seoul. Stalin godkender dette uden at konsultere med Korea. 11. marts 1947 Truman doktrinen. 8. januar 1948 Nordkorea erklærer sig selv for ”den demokratiske folkerepublik” og tydeliggør dermed et manglende ønske om genforening med Syd. Endelig kræver Nordkorea suverænitet over hele Korea. 25. Juni – 14. september 1950 Nordkorea angriber Sydkorea i et forsøg på at forene de to lande. Korea-krigen starter. Det sydkoreanske forsvar er ikke forberedt, og kan intet stille op. Nordkorea besætter hurtigt næsten hele Sydkorea. 4. juli 1950 Første kulmination mellem Nordkoreanerne og Amerikanerne ved Osan idet et lille stykke af den Amerikanske hær vil narre Nordkoreanerne til at tro at de besidder en kæmpe beredt hær. Amerikanerne taber og trækker sig tilbage. 15. september – 24. oktober 1950 FN går til modangreb. Den nordkoreanske fremmarch stoppes ved Pusan, og USA landsætter tropper ved Inchon. Amerikanske styrker tvinger den Nordkoreanske hær op til grænsen til Kina hvilket for Kina til at blande sig og tvinge styrker ned igen. 7. oktober 1950 Kina intervenerer for alvor, da FN-styrkerne når til den kinesiske grænse og FNs styrker slås tilbage. Januar 1951 Fn-styrkerne må rykke tilbage bag den 38. breddegrad. Januar 1951 Sydkorea taber hovedstaden Seoul til Nord. Marts 1951 FN går til modangreb og Seoul generobres. 11. April 1951 Harry S. truman fyrer general Douglas MacArthur (leder af styrken I Korea) over uenigheder omkring krigsførelsen 21. juni 1951. Krigen mellem Nord og Sydkorea låser sig fast omkring 38’ breddegrad. 10. juli 1951 Fredsforhandlingerne imellem Nord – og Sydkorea begynder. 27. Juni 1953. Våbenhvile bringer Korea-krigen til ophør. Der er dog stadig uroligheder den dag i dag. Trumandoktrinen I 1947 indledte USA Truman-doktrinen, hvor det blev erklæret, at USA ville støtte alle frie nationer, som forsøgte at bevare deres frihed og forsvare sig mod væbnede minoriteter. Denne erklæring gjorde, at USA betragtede det som deres pligt at yde økonomisk støtte til modstandere af kommunismen. Denne førte politik betød at USA begyndte at betragte alle konflikter verden over hvor kommunisme var involveret som en trussel mod landets sikkerhed, hvorved de betragtede en intervention som retfærdiggjort. Inddæmningspolitik Med Truman indførtes inddæmningspolitikken, hvor man planlagde en langsigtet inddæmning af Sovjetunionen for at forhindre Sovjets mulige ekspansion af landet magt. Formålet med dette var at forhindre udbredelsen af kommunisme. I starten var denne planlægning primært præget af økonomiske, politiske og militære midler, men efter Korea krigens begyndelse blev den primært præget af brugen af militære midler. Truman doktrinen og Inddæmningspolitikken har begge været essentielle faktorer i USA’s indgriben i Korea krigen, idet de med deres krigsdeltagelse forsøgte at forhindre kommunismen i at brede sig fra Nord til Sydkorea. Med Truman doktrinen havde USA forpligtet sig til at forhindre kommunismens udbredelse, det betød at USA ville tabe ansigt overfor det internationale samfund og landets allierede, hvis dette mål ikke lykkedes. USA ville gerne bibeholde deres position i verdensordenen som supermagt, hvilket kan have forstørret frygten for at tabe ansigt. Dominoeffekten Kilden viser et kort over kommunismens mulige ekspansion i Asien hvor Kina som den store kommunistiske magt har mulighed for at sprede sig igennem Korea og videre ind i Japan og kilden viser derfor vigtigheden af en amerikansk intervention i Sydkorea for at forhindre denne Dominoeffekt. Kilden er trykt i et amerikansk magasin og er dermed et udtryk for den almene amerikanske overbevisning og frygt for kommunismen. Samtidig viser kilden den viden der var tilgængelig for den normale amerikanske borger. Magasinet bevidner en teori, som på daværende tidspunkt blev anset som værende valid viden – en teori, som senere hen har vist sig ikke at holde stik. Kilden viser samtidig en af de vigtigste bevæggrunde for USA’s indtræden i Korea-krigen værende kommunismens mulige udbredelse til Japan. Magasinet er udgivet den 14. november 1950 – set i historisk kontekst er dette netop det tidspunkt, hvor krigen i Korea er blevet rigtig ”varm” og Kina har interveneret i Nordkorea og er begyndt offensivt at støtte krigen mod Sydkorea. Bevæggrunden der er fremvist i kilden beror på en ideologikamp – at kommunisme uforbeholdt er noget ondt alt imens de amerikanske værdier er ”de frie”, de ”rigtige” og de ”gode”. Eller som Syngman Rhee – Sydkorea´s første præsident – sagde: ”If we cannot protect democracy in the cold war, we shall win in a hot war.” Eksterne links Tidslinjer: http://historienet.dk/files/bonnier-his/pdf/DKHIS_1395.pdf http://www.shmoop.com/korean-war/timeline.html Kilde: Billede af dominoeffekt http://www.johndclare.net/images/Domino_theory_full.GIF Trumans tale den 12. marts 1947 til kongressen, hvor han fremlægger Truman doktrinen: http://www.americanrhetoric.com/speeches/harrystrumantrumandoctrine.html